


her heart up on her sleeves

by thundersandrains



Series: One Chapter at a Time [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: College!Au Park Seonghwa, College!Au Seonghwa, F/M, Partner wearing his clothes, Seonghwa being a huge softie, Soft Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersandrains/pseuds/thundersandrains
Summary: His clothes on her got him thinking about a lot of things.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader, Park Seonghwa/You
Series: One Chapter at a Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159679
Kudos: 12





	her heart up on her sleeves

Seonghwa has had a tough day at school.

Dragged and drowned by piles upon piles of papers he has to read and pass, loud conversations about upcoming reports and presentations, tons of schoolworks he has to accomplish.

By the end of the week, he got a couple information that sounded like insults coming from his group of friends he hangs out with during lunch breaks.

"Dude, you look like shit." Wooyoung proclaimed, earning a couple looks from the rest. 

Seonghwa has barely any energy left to argue and complain, so giving him the middle finger sounded like a better plan since it didn't involve having to look up from his reviewers.

By the end of that day, his body feels like it's on auto-pilot. He just knew he's on the bus on the way home without knowing how the hell he got there, and the next thing his mind went conscious is when he is inserting his key to the door of their apartment. 

He moved slowly, dragging and forcing his body to move despite it feeling very heavy and down. He kicked off his shoes and tossed away his backpack, sliding on the floor with his socks with shoulders slouched. 

If the others would see him like this, they would point and copy him looking exactly like one of the zombies in a movie they once watched for a film analysis paper.

The only thing that kept him walking is the sight of Sofia from their room sitting crossed-legged on their bed, changing the pillowcases and fluffing them up with her hands. She hummed as she worked, damp strands of her hair soaked the back of his cardigan, which looked a little too big-

Seonghwa paused.

The cardigan he bought impulsively last winter from his trip back to his parent's house is now resting on Sofia's shoulders, her delicate hands covered halfway with the soft material of the sleeves and the cardigan being more than 4 sizes too big making her look smaller than she is.

Seonghwa stared at Sofia as she neatly folded the excess fabrics of the pillowcases and placed them inside, making a clean and crisp fit on the pillows. She tossed one against the headboard before moving on to the last pillow, turning slightly to the left to pick up the last cover and making her notice Seonghwa's frozen state by the doorframe of their bedroom.

Her warm smile melted Seonghwa and urged his already-tired body to lean on the frame and rested his head on it.

"Hey." he sighed, and seeing her all bundled up with the softest pieces on her makes him want to just crawl his way to the bed and lay beside her, but the adult in him tells him to not bring the dirty clothes on to the clean sheets.

"Hey, I didn't hear you coming." She smiled, quickly finishing up the last pillow before jumping off the bed and walked towards him while looking back at her work. "Finally got the sheets cleaned and dried, and they smell so nice, it would be so cozy to sleep in."

Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips, making him close his eyes in adoration and comfort. He sighed when she parted away from his lips, earning him a questioning look on her face.

"Did finals go well?" she asked in a gentle tone, as if she was afraid to put a deeper dent to whatever he's feeling.

"I think so, but my face would remain as is until they post our final scores." he frowned, and Sofia chuckled as she cupped his cheek, making him lean on them a little.

"I got the water warm already, so you better wash up first. Have you eaten?"

Seonghwa hummed, but leaned more on her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Yes, I grabbed lunch with the others earlier."

"Okay, let me know if you want me to heat up something. Now go, you stink."

"Can't we stay like this longer?"

"We can, but I just changed the sheets and I hate to have your stinky clothes anywhere near it." she laughed, patting his back and rubbing them up and down.

God, it feels so nice.

5 minutes later, Sofia pushed him inside the bathroom and locked the door behind her, leaving Seonghwa to strip off his clothes and step into the already not-too-hot bath she prepared, causing his tense muscles to relax more and letting his head fall back on the end of the tub. He was grateful to have the heavy loads of papers and exams off his shoulder, but trying to remember if he got the questions right in his head caused the heaviness to come back.

He suddenly remembered the sight of Sofia in his clothes: the length of his cardigan landed above her knees and the sleeves way too long causing her hands to disappear when she opened her arms wide to embrace him. The cardigan is already bigger than Seonghwa's size, and made Sofia look so much tinier that she normally is. 

She has stolen far more shirts than he can count, claiming that they are comfier and more relaxing to be in compared to her own clothes, which mostly are already big enough for Seonghwa to wear. Not that he's complaining to see her wander around the house in his jackets and shirts, but it's slightly frustrating to wake up late and find no clean clothes in his closet to wear to school (he did end up wearing one blue sweatshirt from her own closet, and was surprised to see it fit him well).

His clothes on her became his most favorite thing about her.

Either sitting on the couch occupied with her own schoolworks in his plain white tees and sweatpants, or rushing out of the room late with his purple jacket on her arms, or fixing on his white cap on her while they walk to do some grocery shopping- everything of his on her has taken a spot in his heart.

His clothes look good on her in every way, and he couldn't get enough of it. 

After drying himself off and scratched his hair with a small towel with clean clothes on, he went out to their room and saw her leaning on the headboard with legs stretched and crossed in front of her, typing away on her laptop. She looked up when she heard the door close, placing the laptop on the side table and patted the spot beside her. 

Seeing her with the warmest smile on her face made Seonghwa crawl his way into her arms, laying face down and resting his head on her abdomen.

"Your hair is still wet." she said, ruffling it up and massaged the scalp, making him close his eyes and relaxed. "Come on, Seonghwa." she pushed him off gently by the shoulders, to which he shook his head and wrapped her tightly with his arms around her waist.

"I'm tired." he mumbled. 

"Come on. You'll have a headache by tomorrow morning if you sleep with your hair wet."

He groaned but pushed his exhausted body up to sit, eyes closing and head drooping. He heard Sofia chuckle, and felt the bed dip in front of him, and he instinctively leaned forward and landed his head on her chest.

The towel he used is now in her hands as she ruffled and scratched his head with it, drying off his dripping hair. Her light fingers on his scalp are enough for him to doze off, but didn't because it would be harder to sleep if he falls forward on his face.

The scratches soon stopped and her hands moved from his head to his shoulders, massaging firmly on the tensed muscles and he hummed in pleasure. Sofia is good at making him feel good, both physically and mentally, and he has no idea how she did it.

Not that it matters how, but sometimes it's better to wonder about how she does it rather than the set of financial problems he has to solve on his desk.

Sofia patted his back and pushed his shoulders up slightly, making Seonghwa sit up and then tiredly laid down on the same position he was in earlier, head resting on her abdomen with arms wrapped around her and hers carding through his now dry hair with his eyes closed.

"Hell week has gotten you bad this semester." she chuckled silently. "You looked more awful than the last one."

"Thanks. That really helped boost my confidence."

"You looked awfully good."

"Okay, shut up."

Sofia laughed, causing Seonghwa to smile as his head rose and fell along with her laughter.

He unwrapped one arm to reach and feel the fabric of her clothes between his fingers. 

"You got my cardigan." he said and Sofia placed a hand on top of his, and held them. 

"I ran out of warm clothes to wear since the laundry still hasn't dried yet." she muttered, landing the other hand on his shoulder blade and ran it up and down. "I hope you don't mind me wearing it."

"No, you can even keep it. It looks good on you."

He can imagine her face twist in confusion. "You said this is your favorite."

"Seriously, just keep it."

Because she's his favorite.

His clothes on her became his unofficial mark on her. 

Everyone knew about their relationship despite rarely seeing them together on campus, because of her clothes- well, his clothes on her. Everyone saw the line they are not allowed to cross when they saw his last name written in big, daring fonts on the back of his varsity shirt she loves to wear, or the baseball shirt that nobody seemed to have one except for him. Or when they saw him wear a fashionable suit one day, only for Sofia to wear it as a blazer three days after. 

His clothes are a representation of him on her.

When Seonghwa opened his eyes, the sun had already set and the clock on the bedside table read 8:37pm. He gently lifted his head and faced Sofia, whose hands are still on his back and hair, but is now sleeping softly, still the same position as earlier.

He woke her up to have dinner, and they are now sitting face to face by the table with cups of noodles on their hands, eating silently.

Seomghwa watched her when he finished his noodles first, leaning against the table, chin resting on his palms.

Sofia is not the one to flaunt and boast around about her possessions, but Seonghwa is an exception.

He knows she doesn't like the attention, so it was a surprise to him when Hongjoong ran up to him to gossip about Sofia walking around the most crowded places on campus wearing the same branded shirt he wore before. If it weren't for the quiz he was about to take 10 minutes later, he would have run and see it for himself (which was proven right when she came home that night, indeed wearing his shirt tucked in her slacks).

His eyes fell on his cardigan, all wrinkled up from their nap earlier.

His closet that used to be filled up to the brim with his clothes, are now connected to hers, causing him to sift through both closets before asking loudly where his formal shirts went. The clothes he owned used to fit on his body only, now have two figures to be on. 

But Seonghwa never minded it. Not even one bit. Because it gave him pride to see her proudly showing it off, and knowing Sofia by heart, he knows that this is a big step out of her comfort zone.

He is proud of her slowly coming out of her shell at her own pace; he is proud of her development, even when she is walking with her chin up with his white formal polo shirt that he needed to wear on the exact same day. He is proud, because it is his own clothes she is wearing, and not anyone else's. 

And Seonghwa never minded it when his shirt got holes when the fabric got weaker because of the constant washing, or when his cap had gotten a little overused, or when his jacket got coffee stains when things got a little heated on the couch.

Because he can always buy new ones. But what he cannot do is to try and unlove Sofia just because of her fascination and favoritism towards his clothes. 

Because his favorite clothes are nothing compared to the light it brings in her eyes.

His favorite clothes are nothing compared to Sofia.


End file.
